With the recent wider-spread use of the Internet, the amount of content distributed by traditional content providers including Internet portals or Internet service providers is on the rise. An increasing number of users actively create and provide contents rather than passively acquire information from traditional content providers. In other words, individual users are recently creating and distributing contents such as web documents, news articles, images, moving pictures and media information on the Internet, which had been mainly provided only by Internet portals, etc. This phenomenon recently became more apparent thanks to the popularity of the wide spread user created content (UCC) culture and the web portals for blogs or homepages which offer several functions to enable users to create content more easily and conveniently (hereinafter referred to as “service providers”).
In general, such UCC includes not only data in the form of text but also in the form of audio data, image data, moving picture data or media data combining such data (collectively “multimedia data”) created by a user. However, if a plurality of pieces of multimedia data are included in one content, the users have suffered the following difficulties:
First, because it is decided whether each multimedia data included in a webpage starts playing or not at the time of loading the webpage in general, a multiple number of multimedia data included in the webpage often start to play at the same time or, in other case, a user had to play each multimedia data one by one.
Further, according to the prior art, it was not easy to set up a connection between text data and multimedia data or between multiple multimedia objects included in the content. For instance, if a user intends to insert audio data matched to each image (or text) included in a content, the user had to create the content in a way to add an audio data player just before or after each image (or text). Accordingly, it was unclear which image (or text) is connected with the added audio data, and even if each image (or text) is displayed on the screen of a user terminal, the play of the audio data corresponding to the image (or text) was not guaranteed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.